Non-Canon MKHS Palooza!
by YungQ94
Summary: Welcome to a community writing em' up for MKHS! You know how there are long periods in time for MKHS, well what's a better way to keep your boredom at bay when there are Non-Canon stories to read about! The best part? YOU can join in the fun as well! How to submit and rules are in the first chapter.
1. Rules and Introduction

Non-Canon MKHS Palooza!

YES! Welcome to the community project that is, Non-Canon MKHS! I am YungQ94 as you can tell and I have a great ass idea. I will be the first to admit, writing MKHS and producing it takes a fuckload of time, during that long period, there should be something to entertain the guests (in)patiently waiting for the next update. So why not a series of non-canon works about MKHS? THUS, this beautiful idea is now coming to life and will have some ground rules of course.

RULES

Try to keep it T rated, no sex, smut, lemon, yaoi, yuri, necrophilia, bondage or bestiality please. Let us keep it T for language, cool?

The subject/genre can be anything that you want it to be as long as it relates to MKHS. For example, Sub-Zero cheating on Kitana with Skarlet or Noob having to wrestle a bear or something.

Guest characters can be used, BUT, you have to keep it in the fighting game genre. So no "The MKHS cast kills Twilight!" type of deal.

Actually, try. Here is the thing, I'll be willing to submit the story but it has to be well written, not all the time but at least make the non-canon story make sense.

If you have multiple parts please title it with parts. For example, Part 1, Part 2 etc. Hell it could be a miniseries for all I care if you're willing to write that

Use any style of writing you want, do not limit yourself with the script style.

Please include a Title otherwise Imma get creative in this muthafucka.

Make sure you spell everything correctly cause I am not editing shit lol.

Ok cool I think that covers everything. Oh wait! Submissions!

How to Submit Your Work

Simply put, email it to me at quinbryant94 . That way I can transfer it to word document and submit it to the story. Include you fanfic name so I can give you that credit.

For anyone thinking about participating please do, Hell even I'll even participate at some points. Remember, this is a community thing so try to support the authors writing these fanfics. Thank you for reading, now let's get some Non-Canon MKHS shit up in here!


	2. MKHS Horror Movie Prank

MKHS Horror Movie Prank by Grandmaster Sub Zero

PART 1

Hey guys. I was throwing this idea for mk:hs at Yung, and he thought I should write it as a non-canon story. So, here it goes the prank.

The Prank

(It's lunchtime, and all the guys are sitting at the lunch table. It's Monday.)

Sub-Zero: (Laughing)

Noob: What's so funny bro?

Sub-Zero: Ok, you guys notice how Kitana gets scared so easily.

Smoke: (Laughing) Oh yeah dude. Remember the time when you were sitting next to her, and you looked at her and yelled. So, she jumped and screamed at the top of her lungs.

Jax:Oh yeah. The whole lunchroom got quiet. Hate to watch a scary movie with her.(Chuckles.)

Sub-Zero:Wait, Jax you just gave me and idea.

Jax: I did. Explain sir.

Sub-Zero:What if she was the center of attention for a psycho path? What if she was the main character of a scary movie?

Rain:Oh my elder gods, I love the sound of this.

Johnny Cage:I don't know dude.

Scorpion:C'mon Carlton. It'll be funny. Let him tell us his plan.

Sub-Zero:Hear ye'. Hear ye'. I call a gentlemen's meeting, after our education period, at I and Sir Hanzo's domain!

(All guys laugh, and answer with an "ok bro", or a "see ya later".)

(Later on)

Kitana:Hey babe.

Sub-Zero:What's up Kitty.

Kitana:I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out today.

Sub-Zero:Babe, I'm so sorry, but I already made plans with the guys today.

Kitana: (Sad)Oh, ok maybe some other time them.

Sub-Zero: (Guilty)Awww. Baby. Don't be like that. (Holds her) How about Friday,maybe.

Kitana:Ok.(She smiles, then they kiss.)

(I don't feel like writing out their whole day so I'm gonna skip ahead to Sub. , and Scorps. place.)

Sub-Zero:Ok, this is how it's going down. Before we do this we are going to need eyes and voices.

Cyrax: Sektor and I can hack into the schools security cameras, and we have ear pieces you can listen and talk into.

Sub-Zero:Good, we are gonna have to chain up all the doors, and block the windows.

Kano: I can get chains and master locks, and give you the key. I can also find bars for windows.

Sub-Zero:Perfect. Cyrax, can you and Kabal quickly install the bars on all of the bottom floor windows of the school.

Cyrax and Kabal:Yep!

Sub-Zero:Ok, then it'll be up to Kano, Jax, Carlton, Rain, and Scorpion to chain the doors. Cyrax, Sektor, we need the power cut, we need a voice-disguising gizmo, and a jammer that allows only my cell to work.

Sektor:Check. We can also hook up a device to the telephone wire that only allows you to recieve, but can't send calls.

Sub-Zero:Sweet. Smoke do you have a costume. You'll need to phase in and out of the room, because you will be making the first couple of calls. He gets the earpiece first, everything the killer needs. I'll rage, come after you, die, then we swap places, and you slip back in the group.

Smoke:Aww yeah.

Sub-Zero:The next to die will be Cyrax and Sektor, because they need to operate the machinery. The equipment, and bars can be set up throughout the week. The chains will be set up during the "get together". All you guys have to do is act. The girls that "die" will be informed of our plan, when they become victims. The victims will watch the events unfold with Cyrax and Sektor.

Smoke:I have a ghostface costume.

Sub-Zero:Great meeting guys. Everybody get working and I will check up on your progress later. Oh gentlemen. Not a word leaves this room.

(All guys agree and leave except Scorpion.)

Scorpion:This is gonna be great.

Sub-Zero:Oh, definantly. This will be perfect, because the staff aren't around after school.

(Wednesday. After school, late at night. Sub-Zero is hanging out with Cyrax, Sektor, and Kabal.)

Sub-Zero: Hey guys, whats up?

Sektor: Nothing much bro. Cyrax and I hacked into the cameras, so all we do is pull up this window, put in the password, and, boom, everybody can watch and here it off these big screens.

Sub-Zero: Nice.

Cyrax: Kabal and I only have about five more windows to bar up.

Sub-Zero: Where did Kano get all-

Kabal: Don't ask? For eldar gods sake, he didn't even tell us.

Sub-Zero: Ok?

Sektor: Uknown Cell phone, Jammer, Voice disrupter, Ear pieces, Talk sets, and Telephone wire tap?

Cyrax: Everything is ready for testing. Kabal and I only have three more windows to go.

Sektor: Turning on Jammer. Ok, Sub-Zero try using your cell phone, then the unknown.

Sub-Zero: (calls with both phones) The unknown cell works fine, but I can't get any service on my normal phone.

Sektor:Good, that means it works.

Sub-Zero: Aw sweet.

Sektor: Now we'll test me and Cyrax's talk sets, plus your ear piece and voice disrupter. (Talks into his set) Testing 1, (Talks into Cyrax's set) and testing 2.

Sub-Zero: Check, and check. I read ya loud and clear.

Sektor: Nice. I can hear you out of both sets too. Now test the voice disrupter. (Talking into set.) Hello?

Sub-Zero: (Talking into the voice disrupter, which makes him sound like ghostface and he has to make a joke.) Hello Sydney. (Regular voice) Aw man this is ******* sweet.

Sektor: We are such genius's.

Sub-Zero: (Ghostface voice) Don't flatter yourself. Hahaha.

Sektor: Ok, check. Now all we have to test is the wire tap device. I'll punch in the code, and go up to the roof and hook it up. Use your phone, then the unknown. (He climbs up there, uses his head set.) Ok, call it.

Sub-Zero: (Hears ringing using the unknown, and nothing from his cell. Meanwhile, Sektor is climbing down.) Check, test was a success.

Sektor: Ok, good. (Notices Smoke) Oh, hey Smoke.

Smoke: (Puts on ghostface mask and does a scary movie quote.) WAAAZZZUUUUUUUUUP!

Sub-Zero: (Laughs) Oh my elder gods dude. How did I know you were gonna say that.

Smoke: I don't know, were best friends maybe. Costume is check-a-doodle-dandy.

Sub-Zero: I figured.

Kabal: We. Are. Done.

Sub-Zero: Great. Hey, where were you?

Smoke: With Jade.

All guys: Ooooohhh! He got it in. (They all laugh)

Smoke: Oh yeah. Kano said he has the chains and locks. He made me give you the keys.

Sub-Zero: Awesome (takes keys) I'll put these away.

Sektor: Ok, Cyrax, and Kabal let's clean all this **** up.

Sub-Zero: Oh ****

Cyrax: What is it?

Smoke: It's that time of the month again. (the guys laugh)

Sub-Zero: No guys, Kitana just texted me, and she said she'll be here in 10 minutes. I'll help, just hurry up and pack this ****. (they all rush to pack things.)

(The guys put their devious plan away and said their goodbye's. We're at Sub-Zero's dorm, and Kitana knocks on the door.)

Sub-Zero: Come in. (She walks in.)

Kitana: Hi ba-

Sub-Zero: (Lying) Babe, please don't tell me you woke me up to come over and say hi? What's up?

Kitana: Nothing, Scorpion is with Mily, and I wanted to see you.

Sub-Zero: Ok, well... How was your day?

Kitana: It was ok. I missed you. We don't really get to talk alone that much, so i figured we could catch up.

Sub-Zero: You're so pretty when you miss me.

Kitana: You're so cute when you don't want me around.

Sub-Zero: Babe, I never said-

Kitana: Shut up. (Kisses Sub-Zero)

(They continue their make out session, things get hot and heavy, and... you can pretty much figure it out from there.)(Moments later)

Sub-Zero: (Kisses her at the door) Do you have to leave?

Kitana: Yes. My dad will flip if I don't come home soon.

Sub-Zero: Well, at least, let me walk you home. It's dark out babe.

Kitana: Ok. (He walks her home. They kiss goodnite, and Sub-Zero picks up Scorpion. Now they're at their dorm.)

Scorpion: You guys have fun? Did she catch you?

Sub-Zero: I don't know dumb***. She came in the house happy, do you think she caught me. (Laughs)

Scorpion: First of all, change your tampon. Second of all, I know I did.

Sub-Zero: (Laughs) Why? What did you do?

Scorpion: I got me mine's.

Sub-Zero: Oh. Nice. You finally did the dead huh.

Scorpion: Yeah, but I'm tired. I'll tell you about it tomorrow.

Sub-Zero: You do realize you have the sack of Godzilla rite. (They both laugh)

Scorpion: Why?

Sub-Zero: (Mocking voice) I don't know, cause Principal Khan was home maybe.

Scorpion: I think the naked Mily in front of me, made me forget about that.

Sub-Zero: (Laughs) Goodnight bro.

Scorpion: Goodnight man.

Hoped ya liked it. Were just gettin started. Tell me what ya think. I know it wasn't really exciting, but it was supposed to be a filler post.

PART 2

(Sorry 4 tha wait) ya c wut i did there.

(It's lunch time, the day is Friday (Mwahaha) and the guys are ready.) Note: Instead of typing "(In ghostface voice)" im just putting "(Ghostface: )" hope we are clear on that.

Sub-Zero: (Jumps on top of lunchtable.) Hello my fellow classmates!

Everybody: Hey Sub wuts up.

Sub-Zero: Scorp and I are inviting you to a get together at our dorm tonight. So go home and get ready afterschool. That means you too beautiful.

Kitana: Aww. He thinks I'm beautiful.

All Girls: Awww.

(Later on at the party.)

Sub-Zero: Hey guys havin a good time?

Lui Kang and Kung Lao: Heck yeah dude.

Lui Kang: So, when is the "main event."

Sub-Zero: Ssshh. It's comin im just waitin on-

Cyrax: Yo Sub. Everyone is here and accounted for.

Sub-Zero: (to Lui Kang) Very soon. (to Cyrax) Ok. Tell the guys to lock the doors, then give Smoke his Q.

Cyrax: Ok, I gotcha.

Jax: That's my punch line. (laughs) just messin bro.

Cyrax: Well I was going to respond with, "Excuse me while I look in my book for a f*** to give." Later.

Jax: That was actually, really funny. (Laughing)

Sub-Zero: (Laughs) I agree. Oh, Jax go ahead meet up with the four others and lock up.

Jax: S***! I forgot I had to do that.

(Scene now focuses on Cyrax)

Cyrax: Kano, Johnny, Scorpion, Rain, and Jax, over here.

Guys: What's up.

Cyrax: "Papa Ice" has ordered a lock-down. I repeat "Papa Ice" has ordered a lock-down.

Johnny: Wha?

Cyrax: Chain and lock the d*** doors already will ya.

Johnny: Ok, sheesh. Were on it.

(Moments Later)

Sektor: All the stuff is set up outside.

Johnny: Smoke stepped out, so we should be hearing from him soon.

Sub-Zero: (Rubs his hands together in an evil manner.) Goooood.

Sektor: Ok, well I and Johnny will be over here.

(Phone rings)

Jade: Hello... Kitana it's for you.

Kitana: Ok. (picks up the phone.) Hello.

Ghostface: Hello Kitana.

Kitana: (sweet and cheerful like) Hi, who is this.

Ghostface: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!

Kitana: Ok. (hangs up) (phone rings and she answers) Hello.

Ghostface: Hey that wasn't nice. I was only kidding.

Kitana: Sorry. You just scared me a little.

Ghostface: You know, you're really pretty. I've seen you before once hangin out with your idiot boyfriend.

Kitana: Thanks for the complement, but that's not a nice thing to say about Sub. You don't even know him.

Ghostface: What are you wearing?

Kitana: Why?

Ghostface: I wanna know who I'm looking at.

Kitana: What?

Ghostface: I wanna know how to find you. If I see you that is.

Kitana: That's not what you said.

Ghostface: What did I say?

Kitana: Bye.

Ghostface: Don't you hang-(click)

(Rings again.)

Kitana: You listen-

Ghostface: Don't hang up on me again.

Kitana: I'm calling the cops. Lat-

Ghostface: You listen you little b****! You f****** hang up on me again i'll f****** gut you and your f****** friends like a fish.

Kitana: (In tears now and everyone in the room is looking at this point. The phone is on speaker now.) What do you want? (Here it comes)

Ghostface:... To see what your insides look like.

Sub-Zero: Kitana who is it. (Kitana is sobing from fear on the floor at this point. Sub picks up the phone.) Who is this?

Ghostface: Your death.

Sub-Zero: F*** YOU! WHEN I FIND OUT WHO YOU ARE IM GONNA WHOOP YOUR AAAS******!

Ghostface: You want me. Im just down the hall. (With that Sub drops the phone goes on a rampage then takes off down the hall way. Everyone follows and screams to not to.

Sub-Zero: C'mon mother f*****! (With that "Ghostface" leaps from behind a corner and "stabs" Sub-Zero ruthlessly. Everyone stops, watches, and screams with horror as there friend "dies" and is dragged away. Smoke and Sub begin working quickly and switch. Others are holding back Kitana who is screaming and crying from horror and sadness. Then Smoke slipps back in with the group. All the sudden, the power shuts off.)

Smoke: C'mon! Lets get back inside! Hurry! (Everyone rushes back into their "deceased friends" dorm.

Guys I nearly cried, raged, and peed my pants while writing this and I knew what was goin on. So, what do ya think, and who did ya feel?

PART 3

It's a long one

Jax: D***, the powers out!

Smoke: I can't get a signal off my cell!

Mileena: The telephone doesn't work either!

Rain: The windows are blocked!

Sektor: Cyrax and I can go fix the power.

Li Mei: Alone! Are you crazy!

Cyrax: Well do you wanna sit here in the dark?

Sektor: Does anybody wanna come with us? (Nobody answers) Come on Cyrax.

Cyrax: Thanks alot. We're risking are a**es to get power for you guys. (They both exit)

Kitana: (sobbing) Oh my gods, why him?

Jade and Mileena: Kitty. (They hold her but can't get her to stop crying.)

Frost: What do we do?

Lui Kang: I say, Stryker, Kabal, and Kano go as a group, and meet with Cyrax and Sektor. Jax, Johnny, Kung Lao, and I go get this creep. The rest of you stay here.

Li Mei, Sonya, Sophia, and Skarlet: No!

Jax: C'mon girls. We have to.

Lui Kang: Ok, lets go! (They run out)

Li Mei: Be carefull!

(moments later)

Johnny Cage: (laughs) What do ya think there thinking?

Jax: They're probably scarred to death cause we're leaving.

Kung Lao: I wonder where Sub is?

Ghostface: Right here.

Lui Kang: What's up dude?

Ghostface: Nothing. I was just chillin in the teachers lounge. Man they got some nice s*** in there. What's up with you guys?

Kung Lao: I knew the teachers lounge conspiracy was true. (They all laugh)

Jax: We just left the ladies and the guys to go "whoop yo a**".

Lui Kang: Kano, Kabal, and Stryker are in a group to go help Cyrax and Sektor.

Ghostface: Good. You guys will be "easy pickins." Well I'm off to kill Mustard and Ketchup.

Johnny Cage: (laughs) I love how you said that like it's a normal thing to say.

Ghostface: (laughs) See ya around, Death Row. (leaves)

Kung Lao: (chuckles) He is way too into his character.

Jax: Oh well. What are ya gonna do?

(Moments later back at the dorm.)

Smoke: Hey guys the T.V. is working.

Noob: Nothing else is.

Frost: We might as well watch.

Reptile: What the hell is this.

(We are now watching the television. It appears the camera man is peaking around the corner at Cyrax and Sektor. The camera now momentarily views the floor where we see two hands, one of which is holding a knife. We know now the camera is attached to his forhead and the camera man is the killer.)

Mileena: Oh no.

(The killer then creeps up behind Cyrax and Sektor.)

Kitana: Oh no. Please don't...

(The killer "slits Sektor's throat", and Cyrax retaliates. There is a struggle and the camera hits the floor, still filming. In the midst of the struggle, Cyrax is "stabbed repeatively". The killer then films their "lifeless" bodies.)

Ghostface: Sleep well. (chuckles)

(Back to the dorm)

Kitana: (crying hysterically) What do you want from me?

Jade: Oh my elder gods.

Mileena: C'mon sis, you have to calm down. (holding Kitana still)

Li Mei: Why are you so calm?

Mileena: I'm not you dumb b****, but we have to try to stay calm!

Scorpion: Calm down babe.

(They continue bickering until Li Mei takes a swing at Mily. Mileena weeves the punch, like a boss.)

Mileena: Oh, heeeeell no!

Jade: You guys stop fighting!

Li Mei: Stay out of it!

Smoke: SHUT! THE F***! UUUUUUUUUUUUP! Mileena's right you dumba****, but if your fighting like moron's YOUR NOT! CAALM!

Scorpion: He's right we need to keep a level head to make smart dicisions. (Kitana is now wailing) Will you SHUT! UP!

Kitana: (enraged) F***! YOU! YOU STILL HAVE THE F****** PERSON YOU F****** LOVE, SO YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS F****** LIKE! IT'S BAD ENOUGH IT'S MY FAULT THAT EVERYBODY IS DYING! YOU F****** D*** FACE C*** SUCKER!

Smoke: Holy s***.

All the girls (besides Kitana) : (hug her) It's not your fault Kitty.

Kitana: Yes it is. I'm sorry Noob. I killed him. (sobs)

Noob: You listen to me woman! You did'not kill my brother! Don't you dare keep sayin it! (holds her) My brother loved you with all his being. He wouldn't want you to sit here, and blame yourself. Nobody blames you except yourself. (Stands up) Scorpion, you f****** make my brothers girl cry like that again...I'll kill you before the psycopath will!

Scorpion: Is that a threat? (now in Noob's face)

Noob: It's a PROMISE!

Smoke: How about I whip both your asses, like daddy, and send you both to your room.

Noob: Not a good time for a joke.

Smoke: (mocking Noob) That's a promise. (The rest of the guys stand up to show Scorp. and Noob, it will get ugly.)

Scorp. and Noob: Fine. (they both compose themselves)

(The T.V. turns on again to see Kano, Stryker, and Kabal walking down a hallway with their backs turned to the killer.)

Kano: We gotta hurry up.

Kabal: Well if you guys weren't so slow and force me to walk your pace...

Stryker: Shut up. Do you always have to remind us your fast. (The killer slowly makes his way to Kabal.)

Frost: Kabaaaal! (The killer "stabs" Kabal, and his "dead" body drops. Stryker then responds with a hard right to the jaw. Kano pulls out his knives while he and Stryker run away. The killer then races after them.)

Jade: RUN GUYS! (We now see Stryker slip in water, and fall. You here him curse, and see Kano try to help him up.)

Kano: C'mon mate. (Kano see's the killer's approach, then defends Stryker while he tries to stand up.)

Stryker: Leave me dude.

Ghostface: You should listen to your friend and leave him with me.

Kano: Over my dead body.

Ghostface: THAT CAN BE ARRANGED! (Kano then swipes at the killer with one of his knives, but the killer grabs it and knees his stomach.) So weak. (chuckles)

Kano: Oh yeah. (Kano then "stabs" the killer with his knives in both legs. We hear the killer yell. The knives are still jammed in each of the killers legs. The killer pulls them out, and laughs maniacly while Kano tries to help Stryker. The killer then throws the knife, and it "stabs" Kano in the head just as he turned around. The killer then stands and laughs again.)

Ghostface: You can't stop me.

Stryker: How-(The killer then "stabs" Stryker. The last thing you here is more maniacle laughter, and the T.V. shuts off.)

Noob: D*** IT! I'M DONE WITH THIS S***! Rain, Scorpion, and Smoke, you're a group. Reptile, Kenshi, and I are a group. Ermac, Kai, and Chameleon are a group. Let's go out there and get this a**hole.

Frost: Don't go guys. (When they go outside the drom they find Cage, Jax, Kung, and Lui. They are all "dead" from stab wounds.)

Smoke: Girls, stay here. We'll be right back. (Kira, Li Mei, Sonya, Skarlet, and Sophia are all devestated.)

So guys whatcha think. GRUSOME right? I would love to hear your guys input on it.

_**MY A/N: Ok so the thing about this fic is that it is still ongoing so you'll have to wait for the other parts when they come out lol. These we're the current parts that were on TRMK.**_


	3. MKHS Halloween Special!

Halloween was fast approaching the students of MKHS. A holiday that got everyone excited throughout the school. What was supposed to be a regular junior year Halloween event was about to turn into a clusterf*ck.

MKHS Halloween Special! By YungQ94

*On Thursday, the day before Halloween, we see the MKHS basketball team setting up for MKHS's Halloween Bash*

Kabal: Who's bright idea was it to make us waste our time like this?

Stryker: You can thank Rain for that captain.

Rain: Get off my ass Stryker.

Scorpion: What you do this time ya slut?

Rain: *Sigh* Well I lost a bet and the basketball team had to set up for the Halloween event this year.

Scorpion: You used the whole basketball team as a bet!? You sir are not invited to my birthday party.

Rain: Fine. I guess I'll just return that stripper I had got from Wal-Mart back to the store.

Scorpion: Fuuuuuuck.

Rain: Anyway this is what happened.

*Flashback. Location: Cafeteria table. Date: Wednesday*

Tanya: Watch your mouth!

Rain: What? All I said was f*ck Halloween.

Tanya: And I'm telling you to watch your language. It's purely offensive and inappropriate at school.

Rain: Sorry, I'm too poor to give a f*ck at the moment.

Tanya: Ugh, guys and cursing. It's really unattractive you know.

Rain: Girls do it too. Well they do when I f*ck them.

Tanya: *Gasps* That's disgusting you pig!

Rain: Hahaha, just stating facts Madam President.

Tanya: Whatever. So why do you not like Halloween?

Rain: When I was a kid I got f*cking fruits or vegetables every year. It's like the whole neighborhood wanted to f*ck up my childhood.

Tanya: Ok that's enough! If you're going to be a part of the student council then you have to show an example of a proper role model. Right now your examples are piss poor. To insure that you meet that goal, I have a challenge for you.

Rain: Putting up with your shit is challenging enough.

Tanya: *Rolls eyes* If you curse just one word then you and your basketball teammates have to set up the Halloween Bash tomorrow.

Rain: Alright, what do I get?

Tanya: … If you win I'll kiss you… in front of the student council today.

Rain: Hmmm, interesting. You are willing to jeopardize your position by kissing a "thug" in front of your peers? *Grins* I accept.

Tanya: Good! Your challenge starts now!

*With 10 minutes to spare in the final block, hope seems dim for Tanya*

Rain: *Smirking his ass off*

Tanya: [Darn him and his stubbornness. So far he hasn't said a single word since lunch. Maybe it won't be so bad to kiss him…]

Mr. Chi: And that concludes for Wednesday's lesson. Any questions?

Johnny Cage: Are you dressing up for Halloween.

Mr. Chi: Of course not silly child. Though I see your in full costume already.

*Class laughs*

Johnny Cage: Well you must have stolen my costume for this year because I was planning to dress as the Joker also.

*Whole class laughs*

Mr. Chi: Ha Touché Mr. Cage. Copy down pages 716-725 from the textbook.

Johnny Cage: *Looks down* Yes sir.

*Seven minutes left*

Rain: I hope you got your lipstick ready. *winks*

Tanya: It's not over till the fat lady sings.

Rain: Well you might wanna get your microphone ready.

Tanya: *Girly slaps on Rain's shoulder* You take that back!

Rain: Hahaha, maybe when your older. *Starts to walk to the door* Excuse me Mr. Chi, can I go to the bathroom.

Mr. Chi: Be back in two minutes.

*Four minutes left. Rain opens the door and is greeted by a dark hallway and a pair of glowing green eyes from a black and red clown get up with terrifying make-up on*

Rain: HOLY F*CK WHAT'S A F*CKING CLOWN DOING HERE! *Backs up really fast and trips over a book bag*

*The clown walked in along with a blue kitty cat mascot*

Sub-Zero: You had better watch out Rain, the Blue Pussycat crusader is the clown's partner in crime!

*Class giggles. The blue kitty mascot took off its cat head and it revealed Kitana*

Kitana: I completely forgot you had a fear off clowns.

Tanya: *Now Tanya is smirking her butt off*

Rain: If you're the cat then who the hell is that!?

*The clown takes off its mask and it reveals Jade*

Rain: Oh my God it's both of my fears!

Jade: Easy wittle Raindrop. We just came to remind you guys about the bash. Also that it's mandatory to dress up. Got it?

*Class agrees*

Jade: Good. *Winks at Rain and puts mask back on* Sleep tight.

Rain: Burn in the lowest level of the Netherealm.

*They leave*

Tanya: *In a sing-song voice* Oh Rain!

Rain: *Under breath* Fuuuuuuuuuuck.

*Flashback has ended*

Jax: You sir are a short male organ.

Rain: I know.

Kabal: You can't gamble for shit.

Rain: Don't remind me.

Stryker: Sure as hell not letting you go with us to Vegas. Knowing you , you probably bet our lives for a lapdance.

*And thus they finished they're work. Everything was set up and Thursday had ended without a hitch. However on Friday that is when shit hits the fan! Johnny Cage, Jax, and Skarlet's dorm room. Also [] indicates costumes*

Jax: *Dog tags with purple wife beater, and machine gun holster on his chest* Why am I not surprised that you're Johnny Cage for Halloween.

Johnny Cage: [Shirtless, and Sunglasses] What are you Rise of the Planet of the Apes Remix Edition?

Jax: Oh hell no!

Skarlet:[Nurse Costume] Boys! *Placing hands on hips* Calm down.

Johnny Cage: Well damn! *Pulls sunglasses down* Can I have a checkup scheduled today? *wink* Maybe you can take blood from my main vein. *Wink X2*

Jax: Nice get up Lady in Red. *Thumbs up*

Skarlet: *Blushing* Why thank you. Should we get going?

Johnny Cage: Yeah why the hell not?

*As the three are about to head out the door a massive earthquake hits*

Jax: o-o-o-o-oh shit e-e-e-e-e-earthquake!

Johnny Cage: No shit Sherlock!

Skarlet: *Falls backward* Oh no!

*Shaking continue for about 30 seconds. Also a gold light appears and seems to surround everything*

Jax: *Sigh* Earthquakes in Chicago? I know damn well this isn't 2012. *Coughs* You guys ok?

Johnny Cage: Ugh. *Grabs shades and gets up* What the hell? This isn't Outworld.

Jax: Outworld?

Johnny Cage: *Sees Jax* Yo sarge what's going on? Why are we in a room together?

Jax: Uhh probably cause you live here.

Johnny Cage: Like hell! I live in a 20 million dollar mansion in Beverly Hills. This shit hole room is probably my bathroom. And where the hell is my butler Wong Ji?

Jax: You feeling ok bud?

Skarlet: *Getting up* Ah man my head.

Johnny Cage: *Turns around* Hello beautiful! *Takes Skarlet's hand* Johnny Cage, you have seen my movies I know, the main question I wanna know is could you schedule me for an oral exam?

Jax: [What is this f*kery!?]

*Elsewhere*

Kenshi: [Neo from the Matrix, plus bandanna] *Pushes books off himself* I don't even use the books. Hey, Ermac are you ok?

Ermac: [Darth Vader] Mortal! Prepare yourself!

Kenshi: Well I am ready for school so that's something right?

Ermac: We are many, YOU ARE BUT ONE!

Kenshi: But you're the only one in the room.

Ermac: Silence! *Picks up Kenshi and throws him out the door*

Kenshi: Ahhh! *Does a roll and gets on his feet* Wait Ermac!

Ermac: You demand nothing from us!

Kenshi: talk about getting down on Friday.

*Elsewhere. The Kahn residence to be specific*

Kitana: *Getting out of the bathroom fixing her costume, which is a cat. Blue ears and a skirt with a blue striped tail* Mileena! We gotta go.

Mileena: *From her room with door close* The only place your going is hell!

Kitana: … Having a b*tch fit already in the morning are we? *Walking to her door* Calm on let's-

*Suddenly the door is kicked down with Mileena pouncing on Kitana making her fall on the floor*

Mileena: [Second MK9 costume] Now sister your death comes to you today! I don't know what trick you used to get in here but I'll make sure you pay! *Tries to bite Kitana*

Kitana: *Placing hand at the top of Mileena's head* Mily stop!

*Rain opens the door and has his MK9 Primary Costume on. Both sisters look at Rain*

Rain: … There are weapons down stairs. First one to die has to clean up the mess or blame it on the dog. *Closes door*

Kitana: Rain you mother*cker!

*They continue to struggle. Kitana kangaroo kicked Mileena down the stair after a short struggle. Trying to get away, Kitana tries to fly down the stairs but is tripped by the not so unconscious Mileena. Without hesitation Mileena pounced on Kitana pushing Kitana's head to the floor*

Mileena: I'm going to savor this defeat.

*Grabbing a sai from nowhere, Mileena was inches from stabbing Kitana until she felt a massive fist come down on her head. The fist belonged to Shao Khan*

Mileena: Wha? *Puts hand on her head* Wa…WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!

Shao Khan: *Picks up Mileena* Kitana, stay calm and meet me at school. I'll explain everything.

Kitana: *Breathing heavily* Ok. I'll try to stay calm after my sister tried to bite me!

Shao Khan: Yeah she had a tendency to do that. Anyway wait 15 minutes, fix yourself and get to school.

*Shao Khan leaves*

**In the hallway at school**

Scorpion: [Secondary MK9 outfit without the mask] I got a text from Kitana saying that Mily tried to bite her. Hope they didn't have a fight.

Sub-Zero: [Primary MK9 outfit with polar bear ears on top of his head?] That's weird. Mileena told me that she would never bite anybody no matter how angry she got.

Scorpion: Makes sense. Still…

*Suddenly Frost shows up*

Frost: *Cheerleader outfit* Sub-Zero! Give me the Medallion now!

Sub-Zero: … If by Medallion, you mean dick, then no.

Frost: What!? Why would I want your penis!? Especially if it's short and round like a Medallion?

Scorpion: *Sniff* I thought that was burnt waffles but I was wrong. It was Sub-Zero's pride!

Sub-Zero: … That comeback was more powerful than Scorpion.

Frost: Whatever! Hand over the Medallion so I may gain leadership for the Lin Kuei!

Sub-Zero: Lin Kuei? No such thing.

Frost: Lies! *She rushes towards Sub-Zero and throws a punch*

Sub-Zero: C-C-C-Combo Breaker! *Freezes Frost in place* Seems to me that someone needs to chill… the f*ck out.

Scorpion: Oh wow two puns to start the day off.

*RANDOM INTERCOM MESSEAGES*

Mr. Tsung: All students report to the cafeteria. Something serious has happened and we need everyone present. Also if you have anyone that is acting strangely bring them here, in one piece. Once the meeting in the cafeteria is over, all students must return to their first block class and stay there for the rest of the day. Thank you.

*Sub-Zero and Scorpion look at each other and back to the frozen Frost*

Scorpion: Damnit.

Sub-Zero: Nah it's cool, ice can slide. *Kicks Frost ice block and it falls down some stairs* O.O oh shit.

Scorpion: Damnit it Sub-Zero he said in one piece!

*In the cafeteria*

Principal Khan: Everybody here?

Mr. Chi: Not Ermac sir.

*Cafeteria doors open with Kenshi running for his life*

Kenshi: Ermac who ever gave you these powers is a huge asswipe!

Mr. Shang: [Wizard] Someone just failed my English class.

Ermac: *Floating through the door* All of your destruction will be by the hands by us, Ermac! *Gets hit with a cowboy boot and falls to the ground holding his eye*

Smoke: [Cowboy] *Walking over to get his boot* No offense but your holding up my free candy time.

Principal Khan: Excellent. No if I may have your attention students. As of late a few spirits from our basement have posses our fellow students' bodies in the event of that earthquake. The earthquake was caused by Tremor having a terrible cold this morning.

Tremor: ACHOO! *Huge Aftershock making some people falling or wobbling* Much apologies friends.

Prinicpal Khan: So we will try to have a normal day. So far we will try to solve this epidemic while you guys are in First Block. So without more stalling you are all dismissed.

*After the cafeteria clears out, here is a list of those who we're infected by the earthquake:

Liu Kang, Noob, Ermac, Hydro, Frost, Kano, Johnny Cage, Mileena, and five other important characters*

Liu Kang: [MK9 Secondary] Shao Khan! What sorcery have you posses us with!?

Shao Khan: Well I'm just gonna sum it up for you. We fought a war with Onaga, most of you died, and we cloned you to try for a new generation of peace.

Noob: [Vampire without the cape] And trust your b*llshit? Unlikely.

Ermac: We agree.

Shao Khan: I know what I did is inexcusable but we must put the past behind us.

Kano: Hahahaha! You except me to get all sweet for a lil peace! I'll rest until I see that b*tch and her lover boy partner dead!

Johnny Cage: You still on that? Will you please pick up a new hobby? Masturbation seems to suit you well.

Kano: Not when I have your mother for it!

Mileena: This is so childish. Daddy, what do we do now?

Shao Khan: Simple, you shall achieve peace. That is the only way you guys will be able to let your souls rest.

Liu Kang: … Why should we trust you, monster?

Raiden: Hello, God of Thunder right here. And I'm not exactly easy to mind control.

Hydro: Logic predicts that our outcome will be fortunate if we follow instructed commands.

Frost: Bah! If the emotionless metal-man can spew some sense then I suggest we get to work.

*Everybody else, not with great enthusiasm, agrees and set out to achieve peace*

**In Shang Tsung class**

Rain: *Holding stomach after getting punched by Jade* Gah!

Jade: [Lara Croft] *Cracking knuckles* Blame it on the dog!? Kitana almost got killed and you got time to make jokes!?

Rain: Hi, I'm Rain, your neighborhood smartass.

Kitana: Jade just leave him alone. *Turns around. While her back is turned Jade does the Stone Cold Stunner on Rain* I just hope Everybody is ok.

Smoke: I'm sure there fine princess.

Scorpion: Yeah. Liu's not evil or tainted. Hell even his profile said that he was Champion of Earthrealm so where in the clear.

*Door opens to reveal Mileena, Kano, Johnny Cage, Liu Kang, and Ermac*

Liu Kang: Kitana!

Kitana: Well at least yo-

*Surprisingly, Liu cuts her off with a warm embrace and a kiss. The whole room slows down. Even Jade doing the Sharpshooter on Rain stops and is engulfed by awe*

Liu Kang: Sorry for the lack of subtleness but I was worried about you the whole time, my wife.

Mr. Tsung: *Closes English book* You know it's just a free day today. I got no lesson plan after that.

Liu Kang: What's a matter?

Kitana: Ummmm *Blushing like crazy* Nothing at all.

Kung Lao: Aw no kiss for me buddy?

Liu Kang: Kung Lao! You're in this twisted state too?

Kung Lao: Yup. Though it's not so bad being a teenager.

Liu Kang: One of the things I never got to experience.

Jade: Well I know what we're doing today. We're going to let you experience a teenager life. And Kitana already helped us out*Nudging Kitana*

Kitana: Shut your mouth Jade.

Ermac: Forgive us for the attack earlier Kenshi.

Kenshi: It's no problem. So what's gonna bring you to peace my friend?

Ermac: … We want to be able to speak a plural sentence.

Kenshi: Simple enough. Say, "I went to the store and bought some apples."

Ermac: … We can't go to the store because we don't have money.

Kenshi: … This isn't going to b simple is it.

Ermac; Most likely not, friend.

Jax: …

Kano: [Secondary MK9 Costume] And your problem?

Jax: I'm just guessing what will bring you to peace is to beat me and Sonya right? Well let me tell you something, you'll be in that body longer if you try that.

Johnny Cage: Damn you talk more shit than me.

Sonya: [Flower Girl]Maybe there's something else?

Kano: … Actually yeah. I kinda always wanted some… friends.

Sonya: Look no further, Kabal!

*Kabal walks up on the spot*

Kabal: [Sherlock Holmes] Ello mate.

Kano: Piss off.

Kabal: Likewise f*cker.

Kano: Oh man you must be my "friend" in here huh?

Kabal: More like the guys who doesn't allow you to do certain shit.

Kano: So you're a nanny?

Kabal: Depends do I get paid for whooping that ass?

*Both share a laugh*

Johnny Cage: Aww, cute. Well minds is going to be simple. All I wanted to do before I die was to give Sonya a hug.

Sonya: I didn't give you a hug.

Johnny Cage: Probably cause you was always in a pair of big metal arms instead. *Jax and him share a grin*

Sonya: Well come on. *Stands up and opens arms* Bring it here.

Johnny Cage: With pleasure!

*They hug and nothing happens*

Sonya: Isn't your sprit supposed to leave your body or something?

Johnny Cage: Oh yeah that's right. *Grabs Sonya's ass with both hands* I forgot about this part!

Sonya: Damnit!

*Johnny Cage backs off and gives a salute*

Johnny Cage: Never got to grab that ass so with that out of my way, mission accomplished! Have a good school year guys. *Johnny Cage's original spirit leaves his body* Ugh. What happen?

*Sonya clocks Johnny in the jaw and storms out the room*

Johnny Cage: Let me guess. Something I did and I wasn't here to do it?

Jax: No you got possessed by your original spirit.

Johnny Cage: Oh man I must've been all mature and awesome and shit right?

Jax: Nah it's like you never left.

*Eventually other people are restored back to their formal selves. Ermac was able to talk in a singular tone for a full paragraph. Frost had admitted that she had always looked up to Sub-Zero for his leadership. Hydro wanted to learn the emotions so Sektor and Cyrax helped him out. Kitana apologized to Mileena about the past and how her form self wasn't there to show her affection and the love that she needed. Finally, Kano had a friend for once in his life. His good buddy Kabal. What is left is Noob, and Liu Kang with only one hour to spare before the Halloween Bash*

Smoke: You are sure about this?

Noob: I might as well leave with a bang.

Smoke: Alright. Good luck to you my friend.

*Noob walks over to Mr. Chi's class*

Noob: Sir, I think I speak for everyone when I say it was an honor to serve under you. *Holds out hand to Quan Chi*

Mr. Chi: *Stands up* I'm glad that you we're able to look past my faults and forgive me. That means a lot.

Noob: I'm sure it does, by the way. *Grips Mr. Chi's hand firmly* I never did give you my two week notice. *Makes a shadow clone of Jade and does the first part of her X-ray. Instead of finishing it up, Noob summons another shadow clone in the form of Johnny Cage who does his triple split punch*

*Mr. Chi quivering in pain*

Noob: With that said, I quit. *Peace has been acquired*

*In a hallway*

Kitana: Well we pretty much did everything that normal teenagers have done Liu. Personally, I'm glad I was able to help you achieve those dreams.

Liu Kang: And I'm very grateful. However, there is one thing left.

Kitana: What is it?

Liu Kang: Confessing my love to a girl. *Takes Kitana* Kitana, I always admired you ever since the first time I saw you. I knew that I wanted you and only you because you we're unique in my eyes. With that said, will you go out with me?

Kitana: … Yes. Yes of course Liu.

Liu Kang: Could you bestow me the honor of a first kiss?

Kitana: Certainly.

*And thus with a smooch, Liu Kang's spirit has acquired peace*

Liu Kang: Oh man what did I miss?

Kitana: *Blushing and giggling* Nothing out of the ordinary.

*RANDOM INTERCOM MESSAGE*

Mrs. Khan: Hello students! It is now time for the Halloween Bash! So fix your costumes and head towards the gym.

*Following the instructions, the students go and have a great time at the Bash. They all got to admire each other's costumes and even held a contest, (Skarlet won due to the pure sex appeal from a nurse outfit) ((I'm just saying, nurses be sexy)). There was a haunted house outside using souls from the Netherealm to haunt the students. All sorts of activities went on. It had seemed that this Halloween was the Halloween to remember.

THE END

(Yeah sure)

BONUS STAGE!

Raiden: [MK1 Primary] *Outside the gym's entrance sitting down with the other teachers* Well today wasn't so bad now was it?

Quan Chi: *Ice bag on balls* My balls are on the inside of my stomach.

Mr. Tsung: Can't complain.

Coach Goro: [Black and Gold sweat pants] *Munching on candy* Personally I love this holiday the most due to the large amounts of chocolate. I assume Bo Rai Cho loves all the holidays huh?

*Laughter*

Baraka: [War Armor] Has anyone seen that Earthrealm boy Stryker?

Mr. Fujin: [Normal clothes] Actually I saw him somewhere, I think he was near the janitorial closet or something getting paper towels.

*Suddenly, they see a figure approaching carrying two frying pans. The figure is none other than Stryker*

Baraka: Hey! You went to get supplies and never bothered coming back to your class. That's skipping and that equals a det- *Gets hit in the face with the frying pan and falls to the ground*

Stryker: Insolent worm. *Focus's his glare on Raiden* God of Thunder Zeus! I see you have escaped Hades grip! Allow me to send you back to him so that he may have a warm embrace for you.

Raiden: … Uh the person you are looking for is not available at this time, please leave an automatic, EVERYBODY SPILT UP AND RUN!

*They flip the chairs and run in different directions. Except for Quan Chi, he lost his mobility to walk*

Stryker: You may run, you may hide, but in the end, YOU SHALL ALL SUFFER THE WRAITH OF THE GHOST OF SPARTA!

That's the end. Wrath


	4. MKHS Xmas Special!

MKHS Xmas Special! By YungQ94

*On Christmas Eve all the little boys and girls we're asleep resting peacefully in the nighttime. Santa had delivered all the presents and had but one more 'house' to go*

Santa: HO HO HO! Engage cloaking system, defense and landing gear on standby!

*Santa, the jolly present bringer, brought his sleigh to a halt on top of the roof of the school building MKHS. Santa hopped out of his sleigh with two medium red bags that were filled with black coal. Santa as he was making his way to the chimney (It's almost Christmas, I don't need to explain why a chimney is on a school building) his personal elf, Kaiser, got in a few words before Santa went on through his mission*

Kaiser: Sir, I must warn you that these teenagers have a plan this time.

Santa: They had a plan last year too, as you can see they all received coal.

Kaiser: That is true sir but that is in the past. The sophomores that you fought last year are now juniors and they have all of they're powers. Matter of fact, an elf in the intelligence division reported that the whole school might try to stop you this time.

Santa: *Paused* They shouldn't bother, this fight is between me and there faculty staff.

Kaiser: I still think they deserve to be kept off the permant naughty list sir.

Santa: Now is not the time for your opinions Kaiser. If they want to remain off the naughty list then they must defeat me in their own game, Mortal Kombat. *Santa puts one foot into the chimney* Well I'm off, be on standby, if I need back-up you know what to do.

Kaiser: *Salutes* Yes sir!

*With that Santa went down the chimney and straight into the school's Cafeteria area*

*Stryker witnessed as Santa comes down the chimney and into the cafeteria. He position his sniper rifle *Filled with tranquilizers calm thine self* and aimed it at Santa's heart*

Stryker: This is Blue Eagle to Red and Yellow Eagle, target sited.

Sektor: Stand down, we have to see if the target takes the cookies and milk.

Stryker: Roger that. Cyrax are you in position ready with the explosives?

Cyrax: You know it mon. Though stuck in this trash can is f*cking killa.

Stryker: It'll be over soon.

*Santa slowly made his way to the milk and cookies. There were four cookies and a tall glass of milk. He reached for one cookie and proceed to eat it*

Sektor: Alright take your shot!

*Both Stryker and Sektor, who we're position behind the cafeteria counter, took their shots at Santa's heart. However, the tranquilizers did nothing to effect the big man in red for they had bounced off his suit with ease*

Stryker & Sektor: What!?

Santa: Ha.

*Without skipping a beat, Santa took out a very large gumball hammer and was about to smash the ground until Cyrax came out of a trash can and shouted*

Cyrax: Hey Santa! *He withdrew two remote control devices from his long sleeved sweater* I'm gonna blow your ass back to the North Pole!

*Cyrax clicked the button and several explosives went off simultaneously near Santa's position. After it was over, Cyrax jumped out of the trash can, removed a banana peel from his shoulder, and dashed out into the hallway along with Stryker and Sektor*

Sektor: That'll just slow him down. Stryker report to base.

Stryker: On it. *To the earpiece in his ear* Blue Eagle to base, we've just encountered Santa. He's wearing an exo-suit to block any sort of projectile.

Baraka: Alright, meet up at the gym to assemble with the basketball team.

Stryker: Right understood, Blue Eagle out.

Cyrax: We should make it in time.

Sektor: Yeah that's the pl-

*Without warning, Santa teleported in front of the trio unannounced*

Sektor: What the-

*Sektor took a viscous blow to the stomach from Santa's gumball hammer. Santa lifted his weapon and threw Sektor behind him*

Stryker: Shit! Run!

*Stryker draws to pistols and starts firing while Cyrax throws a smoke bomb. However, Santa's suit created a helmet programmed to see the thermal signatures of Cyrax and Stryker. Santa moved with the speed of the former Kabal to catch up with the two teens. Almost grabbing them by the collars, Stryker and Cyrax made a sharp left turn and sprinted down the hall unscathed*

Cyrax: Damn big man can move!

Stryker: I guess somebody has been giving Santa diet pills and slim fast during these past Christmas's.

*They both laugh but are cut off short by teleporting Santa. Cyrax with the quickest of reflexes slide under in between Santa's legs. Stryker begins to the same but Santa's mighty hand comes down on his throat and lifts him into the air*

Santa: Ho ho ho, Insulting Santa? No wonder your on the naughty list.

Stryker: News flash you fatass! Everybody here at this school could give less of a f*ck about your naughty list!

Santa: Bold statement. *Santa then tossed Stryker into the air, grabbed his face and threw him into the nearby row of lockers. Santa followed with a gut wrenching punch to knock Stryker out*

*While this was taking place, Cyrax had finished setting up a string trap for the red suited big man. As Cyrax sprinted down the hallway Santa proceed to follow only to trigger the string trap releasing a dozen stick bombs onto his armor. As the explosives went off Cyrax finally reached the gym panting hard*

Rain: Took you long enough. Where's Stryker and Sektor?

Cyrax: Santa got to em'.

*Silence*

Jax: Damn. We'll avenge him.

*They hear footsteps from the outside and begin to anticipate Santa's arrival through the front door. After a little bit nothing happens, Cyrax walks to the door and puts his ear next to it*

Cyrax: I think he might have taken an alternate route guys.

Jax: Where else could he have gone?

*As if on cue, the door to the girls locker room opens up and out pops Mileena in her cheerleader outfit*

Scorpion: Mily? The ambush isn't suppose to start until the big man shows up.

*Mily falls over face first*

Scorpion: Mily!

*Of course he runs over to her aid and picks her up*

Mileena: He… He ambushed us Scorpy.

Rain: F*cking irony.

Scorpion: Shut up! Mily where did he go?

Santa: Yeah where is he?

*Rain and Scorpion turn around to see Santa with two red sacks in his hand and Kabal plus Jax unconscious near his feet*

Santa: Your plans are failing, and it shows.

Scorpio: How can you move this fast?

Rain: The suit, it's enhancing his abilities so he can perform better.

Scorpion: Too bad he can't do that with Ms. Claus.

Rain: Damn, remind me to high five you later.

Santa: You'll receive the worse beating ever young man. That will be your Christmas present.

Scorpion: Bring it! Rain report to base. Also send some backup for me, I'm going to try and slow him down.

Rain: Ballsy f*ker, *To earpiece* heading back towards base, send for some backup for Scorpion.

Baraka: Roger, over.

Rain: Be safe. *He leaves*

Santa: *Sneakily shoots a tracer onto Rain's back* [I will follow him once I pass this smart aleck] What makes you think you can take me on boy?

Scorpion: Simple, I already have my backup, now!

*Without warning, a hand came in front of Santa and it yanked at his helmet and tore it off with extreme force. Santa was bewildered to see his broken helmet be tossed to the ground and stomped on*

Santa: What the sam hill?

*Smoke appears before Santa with the broken helmet underneath his foot*

Smoke: Now the fight is even!

Santa: Not even close.

*Santa twirled his two coal filled sacks and rushed Scorpion and Smoke. Smoke went for a drop kick but was thrown to the side by the large man. Scorpion got in a few strikes but was interrupted by a fierce uppercut. Scorpion slowly recovered and shot his spear at Santa who had anticipated and grabbed the rope. Santa gave a hard tug and Scorpion came flying at him (ironic I know). Santa clothesline's Scorpion but he was far from finished. Santa still held onto the rope and started to spin Scorpion around the room and finally released him to crash into the bleachers. Santa didn't notice the drop kick coming from Smoke that sent him flying into a nearby wall*

Santa: Stop your frivolous attempt, you are only one boy how can you compete with me?

Smoke: Don't know, haven't gotten that far yet.

Santa: Ho ho, prepare yourself boy!

Smoke: Bring it then!

*The two rushed each other with their fists ready to bunch each other. At the last second, Santa ducked under Smoke's fist and punched the outside of his thigh*

Smoke: Ah shit! *Holding his leg and rolling in pain*

Santa: Merry Christmas, your present is a dead leg, no returns.

Smoke: Who gives a f*cking dead leg on Christmas eve!? *Tries to stand up*

Santa: Nope. *Punches Smoke in the other thigh* Stay down.

Smoke: *Holding both legs* Kill me, please!

Santa: Tempting but I must go and find your teachers. *Leaves*

Smoke: This is Smoke to base, I'm in a f*ck load of pain but that doesn't matter, I need someone to head Santa off into the courtyard.

Kitana: Okay Smoke

_**A/N: Sadly enough I did not finish this ever cause I didn't have a plan for it. So stupid I know but hey, maybe there will be one this year ;)**_


	5. MKHS Hood Style

MKHS- Hood Style By Back, Back, Back, Low, Punch

*Warning, this non cannon fic contains the word nigga and hilarity at its finest. So enjoy my niggas*

Thank you for this opportunity.

Smoke: Aye dog I seent it! I swear ta god I seent it!

Scorpion: Cool it G, what you seent?

Smoke: Dat niggga Rain! Dat nigga Rain was suckin' dick on the bus! I seent it!

Scorpion: Aww hell nah brah, you on that gay shit right now homie. My nigga Rain aint suck dick since Church Camp.

Smoke: Nah man I seent it! He was giving up that dome to Baraka!

Scorpion: The janitor?

Smoke: Yeah dog! Straight bobbin' up and down! I aint lyin to you right now G!

*Smoke & Scorpion go to confront Rain, they find him by the outside vending machines*

Scorpion: Yo Rain

Rain: Sup G

Scorpion: Aye be straight wit me right now bro, did you-

Smoke: YOU NASTY AS FUCK MY NIGGA!

Scorpion: Aye calm down dog

Rain: The fukk is this about? Y'all niggas on that sherm?

Scorpion: He is, but I don't fukk with that shit. Aye though, you suck that nigga Raka's dick?

Rain: Yeah dog

Smoke & Scorpion: AYE YO WHAT THE FUCK?!

Rain: Nah man, its cool. Peep what he gave to me

*Rain opens backpack to reveal 9 millimeter pistol*

Scorpion: Yooooooooooo. That shit fresh G.

Rain: I know it my niggga.

Smoke: Yeah its fresh, but I wouldn't gargle mayonnaise fo it though

Scorpion: Shiiiiiiit, I'd suck a dick for 3 days straight just to hold it

Rain: Aight 1, I didn't swallow shit. And 2, if you wanna borrow it, all you gotta do is ask G. I need it back though

Scorpion: Sho nuff my niggga

*All three participate in complicated handshake*

Later

Scorpion: Aye Mileena, lemme get a handy J right quick

Mileena: Ight, you hella cool and you did eat my ass, so sho nuff

*Hand Job commences*

Mileena: Oh shit, is that a gun over there?

Scorpion: Huhhhhhhhhng hup, yyyyyyyyyyyyeap!

Mileena: Cool . . . . .

Mileena: You wanna try some cool shit?

Scorpion: Coooooooler than . . . . .. THISSSSSS?!

Mileena: Put that shit to my head, I heard it gives us like a crazy rush!

Scorpion: You a stupid hooooooooooooooooo yeah!

Mileena: Then I guess I'll just sto-

*Scorpion puts gun to her head*

Mileena: Oh shit daddy, this is intense!

*She goes faster*

Scorpion: Ohhhhhhh, bitch you gonna diiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee toniiiiiight!

Scorpion: Huuuuuuuuh, huuuuuuh, hhaaaaaaaaaaa!

*Scorpion accidentally pulls the trigger blowing her head clean off just as she blows his off*

Scorpion: OH SHIT!

*Scorpion begins to panic and then cleans himself. Then his room. He hides her disfigured body under his bed*

Next day

Smoke: MY NIGGA!

Scorpion: Uh sup G?

Smoke: I seent dat nigga Rain suckin dick on the bus!

Scorpion: You need to get off that sherm my nigga, you told me yesterday

Smoke: Oh, word. Aye yo where's Milly?

Scorpion: Uhh, I had to break up with her. I'm looking for a girl with a better head on her shoulders

*Scorpion proceeds to wink at the camera*

The

END

*looks around*

Part II

Sub-Zero: Ayeeeee my nigga! We bout to get fukked up!

*pulls out a dime bag*

Noob: My niggga, you lookin' hella strong right now G. I had a hard ass day at work. Bitch ass manager at Tanya's Crab Shack givin' me shit for takin' a nap in the freezer. A nigga be tired!

Sub-Zero: Shit I hear you bro. I aint had a job since I got fired from Kahn's Used Kars. Whats the point of bein' 'round all them whips if I can't ghost ride them bitches round town fiendin' fo some mad pussy?

Noob: Fuk work lil bro, I'm bout to blaze

*Noob grabs the weed, opens the bag and smells it*

Noob: What the fukk is this?!

Subs: Nigga thats that good shit

Noob: Nigga thats that booty shit! Where you get this from? Smells nasty as fukk G.

Subs: Hell yeah, that dank shit

Noob: Dumb ass nigga I outta slap the white out yo family! This aint weed!

Subs: Whatchyo mean this aint weed? I paid 10 dollahs fo this! It better be some weed!

*Noob throws it on the table*

Noob: Bittch ass nigga ya paid 10 'ollahs fo some cat nip and dirt

Subs: Black mutha fukka I aint no bitch aight? Fo I slap the stank out ya breath

*Noob jumps up with his fists in the air*

Noob: Nigga whats good then?!

*Subs does the same*

Subs: Whats hood nigga!

Noob: I'm funna be up in yo ass Snowflake thats whats hood!

Subs: My , on yo black ass mama, if you touch me imma take off on ya bitch ass, aight? IF *clap* YOU *clap* TOUCH *clap* ME *clap* MY NIGGGA . . . Imma take off on yo ass

Noob: Nigga, getchya dirt and get the fukk out of my house.

Subs: Nigga this our daddy's house

Noob: I'm yo daddy son

Subs: Fukk you I'm smokin' my shit right here

*Subs rolls up a joint*

Noob: Aye man, let me light that fo ya bro. I feel bad.

Subs: Aight G, you my bro fo life crew.

Noob: Word

*Noob extends his arm with the lighter in his hand towards Subs who had the joint in his mouth*

Noob: BITTCH!

*Noob slaps it out of his mouth, grabs whats left of the dime bag and runs out the front door*

Subs: *gasp* . . . .DADDY!

Later

Noob: Aye dog, I'm tellin' you this is a hell of a deal

Kobra: You sure man?

Jarek: That guy's a senior Kobra! Don't piss him off

Noob: Uh, yeah G. Don't do it. Look man I normally don't sell to middle schoolers, but y'all cool as fukk

Kobra: Alright, 10 bucks right?

Noob: Word

Kobra: Hey man, this kinda, stinks dontya think?

Noob: Nah brah, thats that dank shit

*Noob Saibot proceeds to wink into the camera*

A/N: So the person who wrote this is black and I'm black so it would be a crime not to show the rest of you readers this, masterpiece (no sarcasm). Honestly if your offended don't read aight?


	6. MKHS Horror Movie Prank Finale

MKHS Horror Movie Prank Finale By Grandmaster Sub-Zero

The Prank: Part 4 the Konclussion part 1

(15 min. later ,the groups have been searching for "The Killer")

Rain: Holy Argus, he really is like trying to find a ghost. ("Ghostface" appears)

Ghostface: Unless, the ghost wants to be found.

Scorpion: What's up?

Ghostface: Just chillin, and killin. Ohhh double pun, son!

Smoke: Two in one line, I think that's a record.

Ghostface: (laughs) Yep, that one is goin in the pun book. (All the guys laught) So, do you guys want to die first? Ermacs group said they don't mind.

Rain: Yes, we should because we can see how they react to our deaths.

Scorpion: Genius.

Smoke: Oh, dude you could "kill" us then lay our bodies outside the dorm, knock on the dorm door, ditch, and then call them.

Ghostface: That's Genius! Then I will "kill" the last four infront of them. (excitedly) Im gonna go find Noobs group, wait here. (begins to run down the hall way.)

Smoke: Wait! (Sub. haults) Thank you, and how do you know where they are at.

Ghostface: You're Welcome, and duh! Cyrax and Sektor. (Talks into the headset) Thanks guys. (sprints down the hall way.)

Cyrax and Sektor: (Through their headset.) Yeah, you better say thank you b****. (laughs)

(We are now looking at Noob's group.)

Noob: Where the hell is he.

Kenshi: I don't know man.

Reptile: Claudia is gonna kill me.

Noob: Dude you have gotta chill.

Reptile: I'm just feeling guilty, she's probably worried sick.

Kenshi: It'll be fine dude.

Reptile: Ok, if you guys-(Ghostface pops up) HOOOOLY SHIIIIIIIT! (All the guys are loosing it.)

Ghostface: (laughing) Aw, dude he almost p***** himself!

Noob: (laughing) I think he s***!

Kenshi: (laughing) I think he did both... judging by the smell of him! (Note: Reptile really didn't soil himself.) (All but Reptile are laughing hysterically now.)

Reptile: Ok ok. You got me. What's up?

Ghostface: (trying to control himself) I-I-I... Dude, did you see the air he got! (They all continue laughing)

Noob: (laughing) Yeah dude I would say you reached a few feet higher!

Reptile: Keep laughing, Imma go Godzilla in this b****! (laughter stops after a little bit)

Ghostface: Ok ok. Anyway, Smoke had an awesome idea of me "killing" his group, you, and Reptile. Smoke wants to see the girls reaction to all of this. Then I can put you guys infront of the dorm, knock, ditch, and call the dorm.

Kenshi: What about me?

Ghostface: You, are gonna be with Ermac's group. You, Noob, and Reptile were running away from me. Noob, and Reptile ran a different way, and you just kept running. You guys are gonna go back to the dorm. You inform the group this, and go back to the dorm. Stick with this story.

Kenshi: One, where are they? Two, what if they try to say I'm the killer?

Ghostface: They won't, because Ermac's group witnessed it. Cyrax. Sektor. Where is Ermac's guys at?

Cyrax: The Cafeteria.

Ghostface: They're at the lunch room. Go!

Kenshi: Ok. (he leaves)

(Moments later we are at the dorm and the guys burst in.)

Chameleon: HOLY S***!

Frost: (worried) What happened? Where is everyone?

Kai: We don't know!

Ermac: We were at the middle of a hallway intersection, and we see Kenshi, Noob, and Reptile bookin' it down the hallway, with the psycho in pursuit. Kenshi is yelling at us to run. Then, we saw Noob, and Reptile turn down another hallway, and Kenshi kept running are way. We saw the guy run after Noob, and Reptile. In short, as Kai said "We don't know!"

(The girls start to worry, and the phone rings and everyone, becomes quiet. Ermac picks it up.)

Ermac: What?

Ghostface: Where is Kitana?

Ermac: Stop playing-

Ghostface: NO, YOU STOP F****** GAMES, AND PUT HER ON THE PHONE! (Jade takes the phone.)

Jade: (worried) Please, where are the guys?

Ghostface: (chuckles) Ah ah aaaahhh. We don't wanna ruin the surprise now, do we.

Jade: (pleading now) Please, just leave us alone.

Ghostface: Aww, that's sweet of you to beg, now put her on the phone. (Jade begins to tear up and hands Kitana the phone.)

Kitana: Hello

Ghostface: Hello, sweetheart.

Kitana: What do you want? (Here's a knock.) (Talking to friends) Don't answer it.

Ghostface: I just wanted to talk. Listen and do exactly as I tell you ok.

Kitana: Please, ju-

Ghostface: Ok.

Kitana: (sobs) Ok.

Ghostface: Good girl. Now tell someone to open the door, but don't step outside.

Kitana: Please, don't-

Ghostface: Do it. If they don't step outside they'll be fine.

Kitana: Ok, hold on. (talks to friends) Open the door, but don't step outside.

Chameleon: No wa-

Kitana: DO IT!

Kenshi: Ok! (opens the door) Oh my gods. (Steps outside)

Kitana: No! (Just then you see the killer stabs Kenshi then pulls him away. Kitana starts crying.)

Ghostface: Sshh. Sshh. Sssssshhhh. It's not your fault, you told him not to step outside.

Kitana: Please, don't kill anymore.

Ghostface: I'm sorry love, but I won't make any promises I can't keep. You want to know what happend to your friends do you?

Kitana: Yes.

Ghostface: Well look, don't touch. Bye bye. (hangs up)

Ermac: D*** you! (Steps outside to also "meet his fate.")

(Everyone screams. Kai and Chameleon take this oppertunity to attack. Kai swiftly punched "The Killer" in his face while Chameleon did a back flip kick to the chin. The girls take this opportunity to run. Kai goes for a lunging roundhouse but is caught and stabbed. Chameleon hits "The Killer" at least trying to help aid the girls escape. The girls stop, and watch as Chameleon fights on. Chemeleon tries to rush him with his shoulder , but "The Killer" then thrusts his knife into Chameleon. The girls then run away crying, and the killer dispatches Chameleon, and runs after them. "The Killer" catches up to Frost, and drags her away while she is kicking, and screaming. He puts his hand over mouth, and drags her behind a corner. The girls continue to run away.)

Ghostface: (whispering) Shut up. Frost it's Sub-Zero. (She is muffled but you can still tell she said Sub-Zero.) Yes, it's a prank just pretend like you're being stabbed.

Frost: Ok. (pretends to be stabbed and is dragged off.) I'm gonna kill you.

Ghostface: Yeah, maybe later, but right now I'm killing you. Let's go, and get the guys and I'll let you all out.

(Later on all the guys, and Frost are outside with Cyrax and Sektor watching the girls freak.)

Sektor: Oh my gosh, this is great. (laughing)

Noob: HEEELLP! (All the guys look over at Noob, who is being beaten up by Frost, who is shouting profanities.)

Smoke: Sorry dude, but most of us are gonna get it.

Scorpion: Sub. is gonna get it the worst.

Cyrax: Ohhhhh Yeahhhhh!

(They turn their attention to the screen where "Ghostface killed" Claudia, Sophia, and Kira.)

Kabal: Ohhhhhh! It looks like Kung, Reptile, and Kano is gettin it.

Kung Lao: S***!

Reptile: Aww d*** it!

Kano: Don't remind me.

(We are now with the girls, who are panicing.)

Li Mei: What are we going to do?

Mileena: Just calm down. We have to stay calm if we're going to get out of here.

Tanya: Skarlet, can you come with me to the restroom.

Skarlet: Yeah, just hurry up. (They walk to the restroom.) Ok, hurry.

Tanya: Ok ok. (A moment later she finishes, and starts to wash her hands.) Lets go.

Skarlet: Ok. C'mon hurry up. (They go for the exit before "The Killer" grabs them both, and they try to scream.)

Ghostface: (Trying to quiet them) Shut up. It's me Sub-Zero. It's just a prank.

Tanya: What? Was Rain in on it too?

Ghostface: Yeah. So was Johnny. (Sub. explains the whole prank.)

Tanya: Oooh. I'm gonna kill him for making me cry like that!

Skarlet: Oh, Johnny's dead too! Not as dead as you will be when Kitana finds out.

Ghostface: Yeah, I know. You guys scream, get the girls attention, and I'll kill you.

Tanya: Why, should we go along with it?

Ghostface: C'mooon! You do it now. (Tanya is not budging) Pleeease.

Tanya: Nope.

Ghostface: I'll tell principle Khan you raped Rain!

Tanya: (Gasps) You will not.

Ghostface: Try me. (He rubs his hands together evily, nowing it's check-mate.)

Tanya: Fine we'll do it.

Skarlet: "We'll" uh uh. Not doin it.

Tanya: If I have to do it, you have to. Please.

Skarlet: Fine. (They run out of the door into the hallway screaming. The girls look to see what's going on. They witness Tanya's "lifeless" body on the floor. Then they see "The Killer" run behind Skarlet, and "stab" her. The girls start running, and they're all crying at the same time. Note: These next two sentences make you feel like you're watching the crocodile hunter, just sayin. "The Killer" spots his new target. He sprints after her, and tackles Sonya to the ground.)

Sonya: Keep running, don't stop! (The girls listen and keep running around the corner. Sonya starts to cry as the killer looks down on her.)

Ghostface: Sonya, calm down. It's just a prank it's me Sub.

Sonya: What?!

Ghostface: Everybody, except the girls were in on it. Calm down. (She starts hammer fisting him in the chest.)

Sonya: (While performing her onslaught on Subs chest.) You sons-of-b**** scared me to death over a stupid prank!

Ghostface: Yes, and if you want to see everbody else get way more frightened than you. Then I'll let you out.

Sonya: Fine, I'm gonna kill Jax when I see him. (Sub begins to explain the whole prank to her as he walks her and the other "victims" out.)

You suck!

Ghostface: I know, see ya.

Sonya: (As she walks out the door.) No you won't, because Kitty is gonna kill you.

Ghostface: You know, that is a really popular statement.

(Now I'm gonna go and skip over Li Mei, and Mileena's death, because I'm lazy.)

Kitana: What are we gonna do?

Jade: I don't know Kitty, we just gotta- (Ghostface appears)

Ghostface: Hello ladies.

Jade: Leave her alone! She didn't do anything to deserve this!

The Prank: Part 4 the Konclussion part 2

Ghostface: Shut the f*** up! I'll give you a ten second head start. (They start running.) One...Two...Ten! (He runs after them, and gains up on them. He dive tackles Jade to the floor, while Kitana runs into Subs dorm and blocks it off. She then realizes Jade is out there.)

Kitana: S***! (She starts to take her barricade down, but here's Jade yell "Don't come outside!" and then starts to scream in pain.)

(Meanwhile, in the hallway: Sub is explaining to Jade what is going on.)

Ghostface: Go get everybody, and tell them to come in.

Jade: Ok. You know-

Ghostface: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Kitana's gonna kill me. Go! (She leaves, and he turns his attention on the door.)

Kitana: (Crying hysterically.) Oh my elder gods.

Ghostface: (Calling to her.) Kitaaaaaanaaaaaa. (He begins kicking in the door, and Kitana slumps down on the floor.) Let me in now! (He breaks down the door, and starts shoving the make-shift barracade out of the way. He closes in on her slowly, and raises the knife.)

Kitana: (Screaming) Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh hhh!

Sub-Zero: (While she is screaming he is trying to calm her down.) Baby...Babe...Baby! (She stops screaming) It's me.

Kitana: What?

Sub-Zero: (He talks off his mask) It's me babe. It was all a joke.

Kitana: Oh my gods. (She walks up to him, smacks him HARD, then hugs him.) You scarred me. I thought you died.

Sub-Zero: Everybody is ok, see. (Everybody walks in.) I will never put you thru that again, ok.

Kitana: You better not. How did you do it? (Sub explains the whole ordeal.) (joking) I hate all of you. (Everybody laughs.)

Sub-Zero: C'mon guys lets get cleaned up, pack up the gear, and have a real party at the dorm. (Everybody cheers)

Kabal: What about the bars?

Sub-Zero: We will take them down later. (That night, everybody cleaned up, went to Sub-Zero's, and partied harder than ever before. In short Sub and Kitana, Smoke and Jade, Scorp and Mily, Noob and Frost, Rain and Tanya, Reptile and Claudia, Cage and Skarlet, Jax and Sonya, Lui and Li Mei, Kung and Sophia, and Kano and Kira, all got laid, and had the best sex EVER.)

THE END.

Finally I finished. So how was the Konclussion?

_**A/N: Remember, you can submit your own submissions you heathens of :D**_


	7. MKHS Non-Cannon Chapter By Shirayuki

MKHS Bonus Non-Canon Chapter That You're Going to STFU and Read By Shirayuki Mizore

_**Community Service**_

Sub-Zero had just exited the guidance department, having had a conversation with his guidance counselor, Raiden. He was looking pretty glum, his feelings noticed by his best friend Smoke. The grey ninja walked over to him in concern, placing a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. "What's wrong, Sub? You're looking down today."

"Turns out I have some more work to do on top of all this schoolwork. Mr. Raiden told me all about it, that I really needed to start stacking up good things for the future. And by that...I mean...community service."

"Community service? Hey man, I know it sucks, but you gotta do what you gotta do. High School is full of fun experiences and all that usual stuff but you have to work hard too. I know I sound like a teacher or someone like that, but it's the truth."

Sub-Zero looked over at Smoke, nodding his head and standing up straight. "You're right, Smoke. And I bet I can make this community service a unique experience. I heard the school store needs new management." Sub-Zero fist-bumped Smoke before departing to the main office to apply for the volunteer work.

**[The Next Day]**

Sub-Zero had set up shot in the main lobby, being surrounded by materials and for the cafe portion, his own cooler brought from home along with all kinds of frozen treats. He smiled at his accomplishment, sitting back in his chair with his feet up on the counter when suddenly, he heard some grunting across the hallway. Sub-Zero got up from his chair, seeing a yellow stand being pushed into the space across from him with the title, "Scorpion's Inferno." The Lin Kuei ninja clenched his fist, knowing exactly what was happening.

Sub-Zero looked over to see his rival, Scorpion, setting up his own school store and snack shack when suddenly the Shirai Ryu ninja caught glance of him. "Well, well, well. Look who decided to work for the school, and sell piles of frozen dog shit to all our good students."

"Quiet!" Sub-Zero shouted, "Like yours is any better. What the hell do you have to sell?"

"All kinds of delicious foods! The spiciest you can get and all these erasers and pens are spawned from the Netherrealm itself!"

"What are you trying to do?! Kill the whole damn student body?!"

"No! I'm selling them the good shit! You watch! My profits are going to break through the goddamn roof!"

Sub-Zero just scowled at him, sitting back in his chair when suddenly, the school bell for student entry rang, the front doors swinging open as the student body entered. Sub-Zero checked his phone to see that his girlfriend princess Kitana had texted him. He smiled and starting texting back when suddenly Scorpion shouted from across the way.

"You still going out with that slut, Sub-Queerbo? How many guys has she been ****ed by? I lost count last year."

Sub-Zero took a deep breath, containing his anger when suddenly, someone approached Scorpion's stand. Sub-Zero couldn't make out who it was, being camouflaged by the crowd of students. He tried to take a closer look but their identity was given away when he heard them say, "Scorpion! I made this teddy for you!"

"GODDAMMIT BITCH! FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I HATE TEDDIES!"

"But this one's different! It talks! It has a string and everything!"

"Mileena..." Sub-Zero said to himself. "My girlfriend can't stand her. No one can. Except Baraka of course and even she sometimes gets under his skin. How did she even make it to High School? She treats it like elementary. She treats everything like elementary."

Sub-Zero's eyes were then suddenly covered by a pair of soft hands, followed by a calm voice saying, "Guess who."

"Kitana? Of course!"

The beautiful Edenian Princess giggled, wrapping her arms around Sub-Zero. "So you're working for the school now? Volunteer work right? It's so cold back here! How much ice cream do you have in that cooler?"

"I overstocked didn't I? I guess I just like to be prepared. That douchebag's stand over there might just melt most of my inventory."

Kitana sniffed the air, smelling a huge scent of spices flowing from Scorpion's stand. She immediately squinted and covered her nose, coughing a little. "Oh my god! You can smell all of it from here! I think he's going to need to hand out waivers to his customers if he expects them to shop there."

Sub-Zero let out a hearty laugh, patting Kitana on the back when suddenly, he got a costume. "Hold on Kitana, hall monitor is here."

The school hall monitor, Stryker showed up at Sub-Zero's stand, twirling a pair of handcuffs around his finger. "You got a permit for this, buddy?"

"Permit? No. This is a school store. I'm putting in volunteer hours..."

"As far as I'm concerned, you need a permit to sell items in a school, especially if you're a student." Stryker pulled out his notepad, filling out a detention slip.

"Stryker! C'mon man! You can't be serious."

"Serious as a heart attack, buddy." Stryker licked his finger before grabbing the page and ripping it out, slapping it onto the counter of Sub-Zero's stand. "Have a good day, kid."

_**A/N: I'll make the message here, Halloween themed Non-Canon MKHS fanfics this month! Write a good scare or write something else Halloween related.**_


End file.
